One Night
by richcyborg gal
Summary: Mmm...Jason and Tommy...yeaaahhhh...YAOI! Rated M.


**Warning: This story contains gay sex and if your not comfortable with it, then go to another story. Also, read and review if your okay with this story! Thankies and enjoy! **

* * *

One night, Jason came home,walked into his room, and laid on his bed. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his black hair. It wasn't easy saving the world, especially when your a sixteen year old, leading a bunch of teenagers to fight monsters, every Saturday morning. For Jason, he just wanted to relax and not deal with Rita Repulsa or Zordon.

"Mmmmm!" He groaned, "I need some action or I'll explode!" He didn't want to beat off, since this was the tenth time, this month, and he **really **wanted to do someone. First, he thought of the pink ranger, Kimberly, but decided against it. Besides, she probably slept with everybody,(including Alpha...00), and has every STD in the world. Then the yellow ranger, Trini, came in mind, but he didn't want to do her either, since he wasn't in the mood for her. Then Zack popped up, in his head, and Jason licked his lips. He never had a black "Wooley Mammoth" but he probably wouldn't take it all. All of a sudden, Tommy popped in his head, and Jason moaned slightly. The more he thought about those rippling abs, his long luscious hair, and care-free attitude, Jason felt something he hadn't in a while...physically and emotionally, and he wanted Tommy more than ever now. Slowly, he bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Take me away, Tommy." He whispered.

The next day, Jason went to school and stopped by his locker.

"Hey Jason." Tommy said, walking up to him.

"Hey Tommy." He repiled, "What's up?"

"I wanted to say good job, yesterday with battling with that monster." He said.

"Thanks. You were pretty good too." He added and it got a bit quiet, between the two. Suddenly, Tommy's watch went off.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Tommy asked.

"We need you help...again, Rangers. Rita has sent another monster...again."

"Were on our way!" Tommy said and Jason sighed a bit.

"Its Morpin Time!" Jason yelled and in no time, they became the Power Rangers.

After beating Rita for the 1000th time, Jason came home and laid on his bed.

"So tired...yet so horny for Tommy..." He groaned. He was about to touch himself went his cell phone went off.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Jase, its Tommy." He repiled.

"Hey man. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was wondering if I could come over, tonight?"

Jason sat up and was blushing some. "Sure! I'd like that."

"Cool. I'll see you in ten minutes." And hung up, while Jason ran to his bathroom and got ready, Ten minutes later, his doorbell rang. There stood Tommy, all cool-like and sexy. Once they got inside, and up to Jason's room, Tommy jumped on his bed, moaning slightly.

"Comfy huh?" Jason asked, sitting next to him.

"Mmm-hmm." He repiled and laid on his back and the room was filled with silence, until Jason asked "How's Kimberly?"

"We broke up." He repiled, "It turns out she was cheating on me, with some guy named J'lonnie."

"That suck bro."

"Not really. She was becoming more of a bitch, anyway." And the awkward silence continued until Jason broke it again.

"Hey Tommy?" He asked, "Have you ever had feelings for someone, who is the complete opposite of you?"

"Like a man-crush?" He said and Jason blushed some. "Yeah. Something like that..." Then, Tommy sat up and gazed into his eyes.

"You mean..."

"For a while now..." He uttered and looked down at the floor. Then Tommy lifted his chin and whispered, "If you like Zack, that's okay. He is good-looking"

"N-not Zack! I meant you..."

"Ohhhh. Well I like you, too, bro." And before Jason knew it, Tommy was kissing him, holding his hand. Of course, Jason was a hesitating a bit, but kissed him back, wrapping his arms around him. After a moment, the two broke the kiss, and looked into each other's eyes.

"You're so hot..." Tommy whispered and kissed his neck, causing Jason to moan slightly, and Jason closed his eyes as Tommy kissed and sucked his neck. After a while, Tommy stopped and took off his shirt, his abs making him look like a supermodel. (Or Matt Hardy.) _Karate class paid off _Jason thought as he took his shirt and they went at it again, this time using tongue. Groans and moans could be heard,as there tongues danced and played, in each other's mouth and Jason had never felt such passion in along time. After a moment, they broke the kiss, and Tommy unbuttoned Jason's shorts, his "t-rex" slightly hard.

"Mmm...that's looks good." Tommy whispered, stroking it.

"Wanna taste it?" Jason asked, smirking a bit.

"I'd love to." And he started to suck on it. Pleasure and estasy flowed through Jason's body and down his spine, as he continued enjoy his "special treatment". "Ohhhhh Tommy! Don't stop!" He cried and he was so close to cum, but Tommy stop and licked his lips.

"Its your turn." Tommy said, taking off his jeans, and his "dragon-zoid" was already long and hard. Jason came at it and lick it, suck it, ate it, played Scrabble with it, dressed it up, challenge it to a Shaolin Showdown, drew it, and watch Power Rangers with it (wow...). Tommy, himself, never felt this way, except that time when Kim didn't fake an organism. Finally, he stopped Jason, just before he was about to come.

"Turn around and bend over." Commanded Tommy and Jason obeyed. Before long, Tommy had placed it in his bunghole.

"AHHH!" He cried and grip on the covers.

"I know it hurts..." Tommy repiled and started off slow. At first, he could feel pain, but once he got used to it, he felt pleasure and enjoyed himself. Soon, he pounded faster and harder, Jason's moans echoed throughout the room. Tommy, who couldn't contain his juices, and came inside of his chocolate factory. Out of breath, he pulled himself, and laid on his back. Jason, went up to him, kissed him, and slowly placed his "t-rex" in him, Tommy grunting in pain. For Jason, it felt sooo good to be inside of him, but at the same time it felt weird to be in another man. He continued to pound him faster, until he contain himself and yelled "JOSE CONSECOOOOO!"(lol)as he came. He laid next to Tommy, and kissed his forehead.

"Hey Jason?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah?" He repiled

"I..I..love you..."

"Same here, bro." And they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**THE END!**


End file.
